


Dirty Tease

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, DANGER DAYS MOTHERFUCKERS, Frank gets all sweaty OoOoO, M/M, Theyre both huge teases, Top Frank Iero, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fun Ghoul considered himself a strong person, but when it came to Party Poison he was like a baby bird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More smut, whoooop. I may do a first kiss fic soon. Also, I may start a series of song fixes all from Overexposed by Maroon 5. If you must know, it'll be Love Somebody, The Man Whi Never Lied, Daylight, and Wipe Your eyes in that order.

Fun Ghoul considered himself a pretty strong individual. He was good in fights, he had a strong personality, and he embraced his individuality. However, lately one person has been making him question how strong he really is, Party Poison. Now lets say that Fun Ghoul was your run of the mill, straight guy from the zone. If this was the case, than Party Poison wouldn't really affect him. He'd just be like, "Hey, dude", and then Poison would respond appropriately. But no, Fun Gould found himself drooling over every little thing that Party Poison did. But this, this was the last straw. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Kobra Kid and Jet Star were out doing who knows what and Party Poison was off trying to get some more food. Poison came back with his shirt and pants all covered in blood, and the only other person there was me. He said a small hello and pretended to keep reading his magazine. Poison slowly took off his black, bloodstained shirt, as if purposely trying to give me a strip tease. Not that I particularly minded this, but that I was having a really hard time keeping my hands to myself. When Poison is turned around, I allowed myself to look at his pale, curved back, and how it enticed me to mark it up and show the whole world who the leader of the Killjoys, Party-fucking-Poison, belonged to. The way he took off his shirt was enticing as well. He doesn't pull it over his head by the collar like the rest of the guys do. He did it crossarmed and carefully, revealing skin only marked by the occasional scar. It's nothing like me, I have a scar or callus for every star in the sky. I held my breath to keep it from hitching and continued watching. The pants hug his hips in a glorious way, and seeing them go was kind of a shame, but I've never been particularly picky. He wiggled them off, revealing some old Calvin Klein underwear, but by God has old underwear ever looked this good. I tried looking away when he turned back to me again, but I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away. 

"Ghoul, can you help me with something", he asked sweetly. I found myself nodding. God yes, I'll do anything he wants, anything at all. "Do you mind being a doll and fetching some leggings from Show Pony's drawer. He'll know it was me", he asked, I got up without a word and started on my journey to find those goddamn leggings. Images of his pale skin echoed in my mind and all I could think about is how it must taste, sweaty and soft. Or maybe how it would taste under the spray of the shower? I shifted uncomfortably and walked into Pony's room, grabbing a pair of black leggings before walking back into our section of the garage. The shower had been turned on and that meant Poison was naked. Fuck, he's naked. I set the leggings down next to his burgundy shirt and tried to slip out quickly. 

"Ghoul", he asked. I cursed myself and walked back into the sad, dirty excuse for a bathroom. 

"Yeah", I said, trying to sound confident, but sounding croaky. 

"I can't reach this spot behind my back, can you wash it for me, I'd usually ask Mikes to do it, but I couldn't wait to take a shower ", he asked innocently. My subconscious argued with me whether he knew what he was doing or not. I pushed the dirty, paint and blood stained curtain to the side and Poison stood there, naked as the day he was born. He turned around presenting his back which had little droplets running down it. Some of the droplets were red because of his hair, and they look a bit like when a watery strawberry drops onto your chin and leaves a little red stain. I grab the soap and lather my hands, him sitting on the edge of the tub, his ass a bit squished to accommodate his weight. I took in a shaky breath as I began to rub my hands up and down his back. He made and innocent little squeak and leaned into my touch. Apparently my dick really liked that squeak and I found myself getting hard. I rubbed my hands along the delicate curve of his back, washing small smudges of blood and grime off of his body. 

"Frank", he whispered, "can you move your hands lower". This time I couldn't help my breath hitching as I trailed my hands down the soft skin of his back, occasionally running across a soft scar. I absentmindedly ran my finger over the scar, making him look over his shoulder at me. 

"That was before we met", he mumbled. It was long and went down the spine ina very deliberate way, probably made by a knife. 

"What happened", I asked, a bit dazed from the feeling of his soft skin on my hands. 

"Well", he started breathily and part of me thinks my hands were affecting him too. "Mikey and I were on our own back then, and we got into a bit of a situation with a group of former Draculoids. They didn't understand how that zone worked, so they picked a fight with us. Luckily we got out alive, but it was pretty bad". I nodded and continued washing his back slowly, gripping the slippery flesh under my hands. I managed to snap out of it and pull my hands back before I did anything, he smiled at me over his shoulder. 

"I wish I had been there to protect you", I had mumbled dazedly, drunk on the soft feeing of his porcelain skin under my hands. 

"Thank you, Frankie", was the last thing he had said to me before he closed the curtain. 

So there I was, horny as all fuck, and praying Gerard would invite me into the goddamned shower. I stood there for a few more moments before turning and leaving, palming slightly at the tent in my pants. 

Party-fucking-Poison. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

So here I am, ready to get him back for the teasing, and if I'm lucky I'll get some too. I walk into the Garage, and according to plan, Poison was there. I take advantage of the fact that the car needs an oil change, and that I'm the only one who knows how to do that. He sits, drawing in a pair of jersey shorts and his black tank top. I shove the idea that he looks really cute to the back of my mind. He's curled up on the worn leather couch, pink tongue sticking out slightly with his eyebrows furrowed. I grab my creeper and lay down on it, rolling under the car with my toolbox next to me. 

"Whatcha doin' Ghoul", he asks. 

"The car needs an oil change and no one else is going to do it", I respond. He makes a small 'hm' noise and continues with his drawing. The sun shines rudely on the ground and bounces into my face, heating the space under the car. I roll out and stand up, Gerard looking over at me curiously. I glance at him, making sure his eyes are on me. I then grab my shirt and pull it up and off. I hear him gasp quietly and try to hide my smirk. I'm already starting to sweat, and Gerard stares at me, mouth dropped open slightly. I give him the most innocent look I can muster and say, "Are you okay, Gee?" He nods, staring at my chest hungrily. He gave in so quickly! I shrug and lie back down on the creeper and slide back in. I begin to replace the oil, fully aware that I'm getting dirty with smudges of oil. I slide back out when I'm finished and look at Gerard. He gapes at me and I smirk. 

"You okay there, Gee", I say. He gulps and nods. I move closer to him, taking in his face which is almost as red as his hair. 

"Are you sure", I whisper, feeling mischievous. This time he shakes his head frantically. 

"Frank", he whimpers, "please kiss me". I can't help the way my lip curls and I push forward, kissing those soft lips. He moans, immediately opening his mouth. I run my hands up and down his clothed back, taking in the expanse of body that has been allowed to me. I run my hands down to his ass and lift him up, placing him on the hood of the car. He breathes in shakily, his hair splayed around his head.

"Frank", he whispers softly. I push forward and work my mouth along his pulse line. He breathes in heavily as I suck on the joint between his shoulder and neck. I grip his tank top and pull it off quickly. His chest heaves heavily and he looks at me, dazed. I lean in and kiss his lips, taking in the soft feeling of his bare chest against my own sweaty one. I pull back, my forehead pressed against his, and I stare at his face. Faint freckles that I've never noticed before dot his face and his long eyelashes frame his hazel eyes. I groan and kid him again, grabbing his shorts and yanking them off. Of course, the fucker wasn't wearing any underwear. I blush a bit at this and he giggles. 

"Do you like it, Frankie", he teases, lip curling. I groan and allow him to suck on my neck, his soft lips moving against the sweaty skin. I moan and scratch at the hood of the car when he lets his hard-on brush against mine. I can feel the sweat gathering everywhere and I move my hands to his ass. I grip his ass harshly and he moans against my collarbone. We grind against each other roughly and quickly, both of us sweating profusely. He scratches at my jeans and whines. 

"Take them off", he whines, sounding like a child. I swear to God that I've never taken off a pair of jeans so fast. We both moan at the feeling and I lift my hand to Gerard's mouth. Being the slightly slutty guy he is, he knows exactly what it means. He sucks on my fingers in an extremely provocative way and I bite my lip, trying to ignore that I'm so hard it's starting to hurt. I then pull my fingers from his mouth and work one into him. He lets out a gasp and pushes down on the finger. I wiggle it around, teasingly working against his prostate. He grips my back tightly as I push in the other two. 

"Hurry up", he whines and I can't help but chuckle. 

"Don't need to tell me twice", I whisper in the sexiest voice I can muster. Apparently it works because he lets out a filthy moan. I grab his wrists and pin them above his head, spitting unceremoniously in my hand and using that as lube. I push in all at once, causing Gerard to scream out. 

"Frank", he moans out. I groan moving in and out quickly, the sweat on both of our bodies making everything faster and dirtier. I grip his wrists tightly in one hand as the other makes it's way down his body to take hold of his dick. He mewls as I begin to stoke in time with my thrusts. 

"Oh, Frank", he breathes, the car bouncing under the weight of my thrusts. I lean down and busk on his neck, both of us breathing heavily.

"Frank, I'm gonna come", he says, and I feel him flutter around my dick. "Then come", I whisper. He comes all over both of our chests, and his tightness sends me over the edge and I collapse on top of him, releasing his wrists. 

"Please tell me that was for more than lust", Gerard asks, sounding apprehensive. 

"Absolutely".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Did you see how amazing Beauty and the Beast was? I love the song that Beast sings, and the Josh Groban version is just as beautiful. Um...leave comments or kudos, thanks.


End file.
